HTWYM(How To Watch Your Movie)
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Just another one of those 'Watching the movie' FanFics, as I'm sure the title implies. I hope you people enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome, vikings of Berk!

**Yes, I'm writing one of those "Watching HTTYD as it's in the middle of/about to happen" things. I've been reading a lot of them lately, and I really think their all awesome sauce. I wanted throw my lot in with them. **

**Yes, I just referenced the movie I'm writing about. No, I don't care whether or not you find it funny. My story, my rules;Don't like it? Bite me. Let's get started,shall we?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:No, I do not own the movie or any of it's characters. I also do not own Midnight the night fury, who will appear in the future. She belongs to Enchantress99, who gave me permission to use the character. I only own my OC Valhallarama and her dragon Nightshade.**

**(This story takes place after Astrid kisses Hiccup on the cheek)**

* * *

><p>"That's for... Everything else" Astrid said, staring at her feet. She had just kissed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Ok, sure, it was only on the cheek, but still! The young warrior woman just wanted to run and hide in her house, but before she could get away, there was a flash of golden light and And the scenery changed before her eyes.<p>

The grassy area transformed into a large,dark room with strange, non-flaming lights. **(AN: Hey, It's from her POV; Don't question it!)** The floor felt strangely soft, several chairs spread around it's sloping form. In the back of the room, there was a grassy area for dragons, which was mostly filled. In fact, there was only one dragon that was outside of that area; Toothless, who was standing next to her and Hiccup.

_"I'm standing next to a Night Fury and Hiccup"_ Astrid thought. Looking around, she was horrified to note _"In front of the entire village"_.

Sure enough, everyone from the village was there, staring at her and Hiccup. When they noticed the (now growling) Night Fury behind them, Stoick snatched his hammer and let out a terrifying battle cry.

"Yeeeeeeee-AHHHHHHHH!" he screeched. Astrid grabbed a hold of Hiccup's hand and prepared to jump-

**"STOP IT, YOU MONSTER!" **Came a loud shout. Suddenly, Stoick's hammer disappeared, as did almost everyone else's weapons, leaving only her ax and Hiccup's dagger.

"Wha...What?" Stoick questioned, looking completely dumbfounded. A young girl appeared. She looked like a female version of Hiccup, only with brown eyes instead of his gorgeous green.**(I personally think I would look like him in the vikings eyes; also, in this, I'm dressed like him)**

_"Whoa! Pull it together, Astrid" _She steadied herself _"Don't think about him like that". _

"Hello" The girl says, interrupting Astrid's- somewhat questionable- thoughts "My name is hopelessromantic4life, and-"

"Hahahaha!" Snotlout laughed, cutting her off "That is SUCH a stupid name!" The girl glared at him.

"So is yours, snotbrain" she snapped. That shut him up. "Besides, it's not my real name; it's my account name. But I'm not telling you my actual name. Anyways" she smiled "I have brought you all here to watch something." She gave Hiccup and Astrid a knowing look. "It is a movie called 'How To Train Your Dragon' "

Hiccup and Astrid gulped. _"she knows!_" they thought as one.

"You are here to see it, for it will show the end of your 300 year war" a few vikings cheered, while Our couple gulped, fearing what might end up happening to the poor, innocent dragons who served the Red Death.

_"Wow. I've changed so much in the last hour or so" _Astrid thought, though a growing part of her honestly couldn't care less.

"Why did you take our weapons?!" Phlegma the fierce** (Who I think is Astrid's mother)** demanded. hopelessromantic4life didn't even blink.

"So that you don't hurt the dragons" she said bluntly "This is supposed to be a peaceful thing"

"Why shouldn't we hurt the beasts, lassie?" Gobber asked her, noticing with a start that Hiccup and Astrid clenched their fists and scowled at him. So did their host.

"I won't let these dragons come to harm from the likes of _YOU_" She snarled angrily, her voice rising with each word she spoke.

"But, Hiccup and Astrid have their weapons" Fishlegs pointed out, flinching as soon as the words left his lips; for fear she would snap. To his surprise, she smiled.

"I trust them to leave the dragons be. Also, I don't trust you guys around Hiccup" She paused to shudder "He's going to need the dagger pretty soon; trust me." Astrid had a pretty good idea what the girl meant by that... And she didn't like it one bit. Her ax would be put to good use, she knew that much.

"Let's get started, shall we?" hopelessromantic4life asked. Grumbling, the vikings started to find seats. The host turned to Toothless and lowered her voice.

"I need you to go with the other dragons" she whispered. At his protests(and some of Hiccup's hand gestures) she urgently added "Just for now. You can join him after they find out". Hiccup sighed and nodded. Toothless's ear plates flattened, but he obeyed and went to the dragon pit. Hiccup and Astrid sat in the back to be close to the night fury, in an attempt to cheer him up. The villagers looked at them in bewilderment, for the row closest to the dragons was deserted except for the young couple, but before they could ask what in the name of Odin **(****Vikings. Nuff said) **they were thinking, the screen roared into life, and everything went quiet as the movie began to play...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was a ton of fun to write! And I haven't even gotten to the movie yet! Well, see you soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: This, is Berk

**This is most likely going to be my longest story yet.**** Well, If that's the case, then I've got to give this story my all! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The camera skims over a dark,wild ocean. We pan towards a lone island in what seems like no where; Berk. It is basically a huge shard of rock jutting out of the waters that surrounded it.<em>  
>HICCUP (V.O)<strong>

_This,is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. _

Hiccup chuckled at the very accurate description, while many vikings shot him surprised looks.

**_The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a tiny village nestled snugly on an outcropping of sea mounts._  
>HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)<br>**

_My village. In a word, sturdy. It has been here for about seven generations, but every single building is new. _

"And it's no wonder why!" Spitelout yelled. Many of the vikings nodded, but Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other with sad looks in their eyes.

**_The camera drifts closer, circling the village._  
>HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)<br>**

_We have fishing, hunting, and a rather charming view of the sunsets. _

"You should see it from dragon back" Astrid whispered. She and Hiccup smiled, unaware that one of the teens had been listening. **(AN:suspense, muwhaha!)**

_The only problems are the pests. You see, while most places have mice, or mosquitoes, we have... _

**_Sheep graze some grass on a hillside in peace, until one is suddenly snatched and carried away._ **

* * *

><p><strong>We cut to the inside of Stoick's house<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A door is pulled open...just as a Monstrous Nightmare swoops toward it and lets out a blast of fire. The door is quickly slammed shut just as the fire hits it. The fire enters the room through the slats of woods, illuminating our young hero, Hiccup, a gangly teenage viking with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes.<em>  
>HICCUP<br>**

_Dragons._

Hiccup studied the screen before nodding in approval. It was him alright.

**_He reopens the now burning door and leaps of the front porch. He nimbly weaves through the erupting chaos while Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight._ **

The vikings have to admit (though not aloud) that being skinny can have it's advantages.

**_More dragons swarm in setting rooftops alight and hauling away more sheep._  
>HICCUP (V.O)<br>**

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings. _

"Yeah! We're brave, strong-" Snotlout boasts.  
>"All lies" hope<strong>(AN: That's what I'm going to call myself from now on)<strong> stage whispered loudly.

_We have stubbornness issues _

"Now that is true" hope said simply.  
>"And you don't, lad?" Gobber asked Hiccup. The young dragon rider huffed, causing Astrid to giggle slightly.<p>

Let's put that in perspective:Hiccup the useless, just made Astrid Hofferson, the toughest and most viking teen in the village( to them anyway), giggle like a drunken idiot.

Yeah,it's shocking, isn't it? It certainly was to Hiccup, who was gaping at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Astrid blushed and quickly stopped giggling. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Ok; Moving on!" hope yelled out.

**_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pile out into the streets, with axes and other weapons in hand. We zoom in on Hiccup as he darts through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._  
>HICCUP (V.O)<br>**

_My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But It's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.  
><em>

Some laughed at Hiccup's sense of humor, but Stoick frowned. Hiccup did not like his name?

_"Well I suppose it wasn't the toughest name Val and I could think of"_ Stoick realized. It didn't help that the name basically branded his son as the runt, but Stoick didn't think about that.

**_Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the vikings who had thrown them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._  
>VIKING<br>(FIERCE)  
><strong>

_ARGGGHHHH!  
><em>

**(Cheery, insane)  
><strong>

_Morning!_

"What are the odds he's drunk?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.  
>"I could practically SMELL the mead on his breath" he whispered, causing Astrid to cover her mouth in a desperate attempt to smother her loud laughter. Hiccup smiled, pleased that he could make his beloved Astrid laugh.<p>

**_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._  
>HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)<br>**

_Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...  
><em>

**Hoark the Haggard  
><strong>

_What are you doing out?!_

"Partying" Hiccup stated. Astrid could only howl in laughter, causing many vikings to look at her like she'd sprouted wings.

**HICCUP (V.O)  
><strong>

_...Burnthair the Broad...  
><em>

**Burnthair the Broad  
><strong>

_Get inside!_

"I can't. My house is on fire."

**HICCUP(V.O)  
><strong>

_...Phlegma the Fierce...  
><em>

**Phlegma the Fierce  
><strong>

_Get back inside!  
><em>

"Thanks for that,mom" Astrid said sarcastically. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her, a playful smirk on his lips. Astrid punched his shoulder lightly.  
>"Shut up" she said, but she couldn't hide her smile.<p>

**HICCUP  
><strong>

_Ack.  
><em>

**_He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._  
><strong>**HICCUP (CONT'D)  
><strong>

_Yep. Just Ack._

Ack was currently playing with his boot without a care in the world.

**_Enter Stoick, the biggest viking of all. He roughly yanks Hiccup by the neck of his shirt and holds him aloft to the crowd._  
>Stoick<br>**_Hiccup?!  
><em>

"That's my name"

**(accusingly, to the crowd)  
><strong>

_What is he doing out again?! _

"Getting out of a burning house"

**(To Hiccup)  
><strong>

_What are you doing out?! Get inside!  
><em>

"Like you care" Hiccup muttered darkly. Astrid heard him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her and mouthed 'Thanks'.

**_The flames light Stoick's scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup back down on the ground and stares up at the sky, searching for something._  
>HICCUP (V.O) (IN AWE)<br>**

_That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it?  
><em>

Stoick chuckled. That rumor was still going around?

**_Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it into the air, knocking a strafing dragon out of the sky._ **

Said dragon winced; That really did hurt!

**HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)  
><strong>

_Yes I do.  
><em>

Stoick smiled at Hiccup, but his son was avoiding his gaze, as was Astrid. Wait a minute; since when did Astrid willingly go near his son? She had lost to him in the arena mere hours ago, yet now she was sitting next him like they were old friends. What was going on? He intended to find out when they returned home.

**_An explosion forces the vikings to duck, yet Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._  
>Stoick(barking; to his men)<br>**

_What have we got? _

"Dragons, chief" Tuffnut answered. Snotlout groaned.

"Tuffnut, the chief knows that" He said. Tuffnut huffed.

"I was just answering his question" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot,Tuff"

"He has no right to label people as idiots" Hiccup muttered to Astrid, who snickered and nodded in agreement.

**VIKING #1  
><strong>

_Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Horak saw a Monstrous Nightmare.  
><em>

**Stoick  
><strong>

_Any Night Furies?  
><em>

**Viking #1  
><strong>

_None so far._

Hiccup simply smiled and shook his head.

**Stoick (relieved)  
><strong>

_Good.  
><em>

**Viking  
><strong>

_Hoist the torches!  
><em>

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the dark night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a large chimney.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the forge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendages.<em>  
>Gobber<br>**

_Ah! Nice of you to join the party I thought you'd been carried off. _

Astrid and Hiccup shuddered, thinking about where he would have ended up if he'd been carried off. It wasn't a very pretty image.

**_Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts putting away Gobber's scattered appendages._  
>Hiccup<br>**

_Who, me? Nah! I'm way too muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.  
><em>

_**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

Astrid whistled lowly, causing Hiccup to raise an eyebrow at her. She bushed bright pink and suddenly found her boots _VERY_ interesting. Hiccup chuckled.

**Gobber  
><strong>

_They need toothpicks, don't they?  
><em>

"I don't think that old fatty really cares if stuff is stuck between it's teeth" Hiccup whispered to Astrid, who nodded and laughed, shaking off her embarrassment form just moments ago.

**_Hiccup gets to work,transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as vikings crowd around the counter for replacements._  
>HICCUP (V.O)<br>**

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well... littler.  
><em>

"Meathead?" Gobber inquired. Hiccup nodded. "Cheeky little..." he grumbled, though a small grin was growing on said meathead's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ext. Village-continuous, on Stoick<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stoick<br>**

_We move to the lower defense. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.  
><em>

**_Armed men rush past, flanking others who are carrying sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear, as overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with napalm-like fire._  
><strong>**HICCUP (V.O)  
><strong>

_See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses._

Astrid chuckled, much to the other viking's annoyance.

**Viking  
><strong>

_Fire!  
><em>

_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza, four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic viking girl.(AN: That was literally how the script described her) Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

"It's us!" Fishlegs squealed. The rest of the teens, Astrid included, nodded in approval at their film versions.

**HICCUP (V.O)  
><strong>

_Oh, and that's Fishlegs. _

"The boy who won't shut up about dragons" Snotlout said.

_Snotlout._

"The idiot who won't stop hitting on me" Astrid said, causing Hiccup to snicker, and Snotlout to scowl at him.

_The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. _

"Who are annoying and amusing at the same time" Fishlegs stated.

_And... _

**(Dreamy)  
><strong>

_Astrid.  
><em>

"The most beautiful viking woman of this generation!" Snotlout says, grinning at Astrid. She scowled, until she heard Hiccup mutter:

"For once me and Snotlout agree on something." Astrid blushed, staring Hiccup with widened eyes for a moment before he glanced at her, at which point she found herself staring at her boots once more.

**_A slow motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._ **

"Even though their not heroic in the slightest" hope muttered to herself,"Their merely...Dragon killers" she shuddered.

**HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)  
><strong>

_Their job is so much cooler.  
><em>

_**Hiccup tries to join them, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

"What is it with you vikings and lifting me up by my clothes?!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his hands up in slight frustration. No one answered him, but he didn't care; he was quite used to being ignored.

**Hiccup  
>(pleading)<br>**

_Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_Oh, you've made plenty of marks. In all the wrong places.  
><em>

**Hiccup  
><strong>

_Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date._

"Who would want to go on a date with Hiccup?" Snotlout sneered. hope stepped in and showed him a large list, most of which was curled in a heap on the ground, even though she was holding it high above her head.

"Oh, pretty much every girl on this list" she remarked offhandedly. _"Astrid included" _she added in her mind. Snotlout gaped.

"Oh, NOW I see the family resemblance!" hope exclaimed, looking from Hiccup to his cousin.

**Gobber  
><strong>

_You can't lift a hammer. You can't lift an axe...  
><em>

**_Gobber grabs a bola._  
><strong>**Gobber (CONT'D)  
><strong>

_...You can't even throw one of these.  
><em>

_**A viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds it's legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

Astrid and Hiccup both flinched, as did the gronkle who got hit.

**Hiccup  
>(ready with the answer)<br>**

_Ok, fine, but...  
><em>

**_He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrel-like contraption._  
><strong>**Hiccup (CONT'D)  
><strong>

_...This will throw it for me.  
><em>

_**Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with two twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a viking at the counter.**_

"That hurt, you know" the viking who got hit yelled.

"Sorry! To be fair, it wasn't supposed to do that!" Hiccup responded. Meanwhile, the twins were grinning mischievously.

"Hiccup can we borrow your invention?" they asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Sorry, guys; a nightmare broke it." Half of the village let out a sigh of relief. Who knows what damage would be done if the twins got their hands on that vile contraption?!

**Viking  
><strong>

_Aaaarghhh!  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_See, now this right here is what I'm talking about._

"Oh come on! It was just a mild calibration issue!" hope yelled. Everyone stared at the back of the room, where in the VIP area above the ground, she was sitting(well, more like standing now). She glared at them Astrid Style and simply pointed at the screen. Everyone quickly turned their attention to the screen, slightly afraid of her.

**Hiccup  
><strong>

_Mild calibration issue.  
><em>

"That's what I said!"

**Gobber  
><strong>

_Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...  
><em>

**He gestures in Hiccup's general direction.  
><strong>**Gobber (CONT'D)  
><strong>

_...This.  
><em>

**Hiccup  
><strong>**(Astonished)  
><strong>

_But... you just pointed to all of me.  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you._

Hiccup frowned. That comment had really hurt him, even though he hadn't shown it. Astrid wrapped her arm around him and smiled shyly. He returned the smile and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle. The teen's jaws all dropped to the floor, Snotlout's especially. These two shouldn't be getting along like this; heck, they shouldn't be getting along at all! What was going on?!

**Hiccup  
>(Threatening)<br>**

_Ohhh...  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>**(mimicking)  
><strong>

_Ohhhh, yes.  
><em>

**Hiccup  
><strong>

_You, sir, are playing a very dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... vikingness contained.  
><em>

**(Beat)  
><strong>

_There will be consequences!_

"Vikingness?" Astrid questioned playfully. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well, what was I supposed to think it was?" he asked, though he wasn't really looking for an answer. Of course, she wasn't going to give him one, anyways; no one could know just yet.

**_Gobber tosses him a sword._  
>Gobber<br>**

_I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.  
><em>

"Bossy" Hiccup and Astrid sang at once. They blinked, stunned. They were starting to think like each other now!

**_Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it into the grinding wheel. He stews... Fantasizing..._  
>Hiccup (V.O)<br>**

_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.  
><em>

Hiccup growled. Not for him;not anymore. Astrid, meanwhile, was thinking the exact same thing. She would never be able to hurt(never mind kill) a dragon ever again;not without the feeling of overwhelming guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>EXT. VILLAGE- LOWER PLAIN-CONTINUOUS <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant building.<em>  
>Hiccup (V.O)<br>**

_A Nadder head is sure to at least get me noticed.  
><em>

The nadder's all scoffed; surely they were worth more than that!

**_The nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._  
>Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)<br>**

_Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.  
><em>

"What are 'girlfriends'?" one Gronkle inquired.  
>"It's the humans version of a mate" Toothless answered, "For example, those two". He then pointed his tail at his rider and Astrid.<p>

MEANWHILE...

Astrid huffed,and without thinking, grabbed Hiccup's hand as though to say 'Mine. Don't touch' **(AN: A very Astrid move, if I do say so myself)** Despite the slightly throbbing pain in his hand, Hiccup grinned.

_"Perhaps dragon-training will earn me the girl of my dreams" _He mused, squeezing her hand.

**_A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._  
>Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)<br>**

_A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.  
><em>

**_A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower._  
>Catapult Operator<br>**

_They've found the sheep!  
><em>

"We can see that" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. Stoick scowled.

**Stoick  
>(frustrated)<br>**

_Concentrate fire on the lower banks!  
><em>

**Catapult Operator  
><strong>

_Fire!  
><em>

**_Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... just as a HUGE red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapults with sticky fire._  
><strong>**Hiccup (V.O)  
><strong>

_And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

Phelgma huffed, "You make it sound as though their innocent, lad!" Astrid had to bite her tongue,_ really hard_, to keep herself from blurting out the secret she had learned that very night.

_"they won't understand"_ she thought sadly, _"your whole life has changed"_

**_It emerges from the flames, climbing up the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._  
>Stoick<br>**

_Reload! I'll take care of this.  
><em>

**_Stoick takes on the nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead._ **

Hiccup and Astrid perked up eagerly. They knew that sound!

_**The catapult crew ducks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>INT. Blacksmith Stall- continuous <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>On Hiccup, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.<em>  
>Hiccup (V.O)<br>**

_But the biggest prize is the dragon that no one has ever seen. We call it the-  
><em>

**Viking  
><strong>

_Night Fury! Get down!_

Toothless lifted his head at the mention of himself.

**_Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds. The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stopped fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward._  
>Stoick<br>**

_Jump!  
><em>

**_KABOOM! The catapult explodes as though it was hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._  
>Hiccup (V.O)<br>**

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...  
><em>

**_The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._  
><strong>

_...Never misses.  
><em>

**(beat) **_  
><em>

_No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.  
><em>

Hiccup scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>In the stall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.<em>  
>Gobber<br>**

_Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!  
><em>

**_Gobber pauses, turns with a threatening glare._  
><strong>**Gobber (CONT'D)  
><strong>

_Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean._

"No, I don't. Could you perhaps elaborate?" Hiccup joked. Astrid giggles.

**_Gobber charges into the fray,hollering. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._  
><em>MOMENTS LATER<em>  
><em>WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a clustered wall of vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem as fast as his legs can carry him.<em>  
>Viking #6 (O.S)<br>**

_Hiccup, where are you going?  
><em>

**Viking #7  
><strong>

_Come back here!  
><em>

**Hiccup**_  
><em>

_I know. Be right back!  
><em>

**_The nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A nadder blasts a hole through it's net._  
>Stoick<br>**

_Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.  
><em>

"They. Are. Not. Devils" Hiccup seethed in rage, forgetting to catch himself until it was too late.

"Yes they are, son. You ought to know that by now" Stoick said, clearly a little bit confused. Hiccup nearly blew up at that point, but stilled himself at the last possible moment.

**_Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles n the ground. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbals head toward the sky. He listens, with his ear pressed on the scope, hand on the trigger. He hears the Night fury approach and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike..._  
>Hiccup<br>**

_Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.  
><em>

**_KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears, followed by a whack and a screech._  
><strong>

"You did it, son!" Stoick exclaimed. He turned towards Hiccup with pride, only to find that he had buried his head into Astrid's shoulder. Astrid herself was rubbing his back soothingly, trying to get him to stop... crying? Why was he crying about hitting the Night Fury?! That was a good thing!

"Shh, it's ok, Hiccup. Toothless is fine-" Astrid soothed.

"Astrid, they'll find out soon. And when they do, they'll hurt him and banish me" Hiccup interrupted.

"I won't let them, I promise" she said. And she meant it. Those vikings would die before they laid a single hand on Hiccup or Toothless ever again.

**Hiccup  
>(Surprised, then elated) <strong>_  
><em>

_Oh! I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?_

"Murphy's law strikes back in 3...2...1..." hope muttered, smirking.

**_His victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up the lip of the cliff._  
>Hiccup (CONT'D)<br>**

_Except for you.  
><em>

*Que the failure music*

**_On Stoick, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see...Hiccup running through the plaza with the Nightmare at his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._ **

"He cares?" Hiccup, Astrid and hope exclaimed at once, though hope was the loudest.

**Stoick  
>(To his men)<br>**

_Do NOT them get away!  
><em>

**_Hiccup ducks behind the last standing barrier- the only shelter left. The Nightmare blasts it, fire spraying all around him. Hiccup peers around it's remains. No sign of the dragon. He turns around..only to find the Nightmare leering at him. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly Stoick appears, tackling the dragon. They resume their earlier fight; face to hammer once again. The Nightmare tries to cook him, but only smoke comes out._  
>Stoick (CONT'D)<br>**

_Your all out.  
><em>

**_He bashes the Nightmare's face repeatedly, driving it away._  
><strong>

Hiccup and Astrid cringed.

**_Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup._  
>Hiccup (V.O)<strong> _  
><em>

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... _**  
><strong>

**_All the freed dragons escape-with several sheep in tow. The battle is over, and the dragons have clearly won._  
>Hiccup<br>**

_Er, sorry, dad.  
><em>

**_The crowd around them mumbles, awaiting Stoick's response._  
>Hiccup<br>(sheepish)  
><strong>

_Ok, but I hit a Night Fury.  
><em>

**_Stoick hauls him away by his shirt collar, fuming with embarrassment._  
>Hiccup (CONT'D)<strong>

_It's not the last few times. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It landed near Raven's point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-  
><em>

**Stoick  
><strong>

_-STOP! Just...Stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems?! Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed._

"Wow. Father of the year, everybody" hope said sarcastically. Hiccup nodded.

**Hiccup**_  
><em>

_Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?_**  
><strong>

**_A few rotund vikings stir self-consciously._  
>Stoick <strong>_  
><em>

_This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?! _**  
><strong>

**Hiccup**_  
><em>

_I can't help myself. I see a dragon and I just have to... kill it, you know? It's who I am, dad.  
><em>

"No, I'm not" Hiccup seethed. Astrid grasped his hand, trying to calm him.

**Stoick  
><strong>

_You are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer isn't one of them. _

"Did you forget that when you signed me up for dragon killing?!" Hiccup exclaimed, forgetting to hide his resentment.

"It was Gobber's idea! And I don't know why in the name of Odin your so upset, son!" Stoick replied. Hiccup grumbled in anger, but said nothing.

_**Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_  
><strong>Stoick<strong>

_Get back in the house . _

"You mean, the burning one?" hope put in, frowning.**  
><strong>

**(To Gobber)**_  
><em>

_Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. _

"Since when is it all my fault? I didn't start this stupid war!" Hiccup yelled. The vikings are surprised he called the war 'stupid', but they assumed he only said it out of anger.

**_Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction as Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass by the teen fire brigade, all of whom snicker._  
><strong>**Tuffnut **

_Quite the performance.  
><em>

**Snotlout**_  
><em>

_I've never seen someone fail so bad. That helped!  
><em>

**Hiccup** _  
><em>

_Thank you, thank you. I was trying,so..._

**_He avoids Astrid's glare and heads toward a large house on the top of a hill, looking down upon the little village._ **

"I'm sorry" Astrid whispered. Hiccup shook his head.

"You shouldn't be. It's not your fault;It's just how you were raised" he assured her with a lopsided grin. She smiled.

**Hiccup **_  
><em>

_I really did hit one._ **  
><strong>

**Gobber **_  
><em>

_Sure, Hiccup. _**  
><strong>

**Hiccup **_  
><em>

_He never listens. _

"Yes I do!" Stoick insisted. Hiccup laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right! What about when I said that I didn't want to fight dragons? Or when I told you the others were bullying me? In fact, I don't recall you ever saying I was allowed to have a say in my own life, _father_." The last word was spat like it left a bad taste in his mouth;which, after everything Stoick had put him through, it most likely did. Stoick was too stunned to speak.

**Gobber **_  
><em>

_Well, it runs in the family. _

"How so?" Hiccup asked, turning to his mentor.

"Well Hiccup, do the words 'stay right there' ring any bells?" Gobber teased.

"Actually, you said 'stay put there', not 'stay right there'" Astrid added with a smirk. Hiccup smiled at her and mouthed a thank you in her direction.

**Hiccup **_  
><em>

_And when he does, it's always with this... Disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _**  
><strong>

**(Mimicking Stoick) **_  
><em>

_Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone. _

Half of Berk stood up, furious with the 'fishbone'.

"You can't speak so lowly of the cheif" Spitelout yelled, "Such treatment shall result in bainishment!" Hiccup was PISSED. He had had ENOUGH of being the butt of jokes.

"Really? I guess the same rule doesn't apply to the heir,then? Because you've all said at least one horrid thing to me in my lifetime. Even Gobber has." Hiccup snarled. Everyone was stunned, but while most were angry(and Astrid was heartbroken), Gobber understood. So many of Hiccup's hurt feelings had been shed through humor, but Gobber had always known one day the lad would lash back.

"SIT DOWN!" hope yelled. Everyone obeyed.

**Gobber **_  
><em>

_Your thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like; it's what's inside that he can't stand. _

"That only makes it worse! At least my looks are something I can't help!" Hiccup yelled.

**Hiccup **_  
><em>

_Thank you, for summing that up. _**  
><strong>

**_They reach the doorway._  
><strong>**Gobber **

_Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be someone your not. _

"You know, your probably right, Gobber. I shouldn't be so desperate to please the people who used to belittle me so much" Hiccup growled.

**Hiccup **

_I just want to be one of you guys. _

"No I don't" Hiccup whispered this time, so only Astrid could hear. She hugged him to remind him someone cares.

_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door...  
><strong>_**_And straight out the back one. He hurries off into the woods, determined._ **

"Hiccup! Why can't you just stay in one place?!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup only shrugged. The chief huffed in annoyance and sat back down as the next scene came forward...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Longest. Chapter. EVER! Almost 5,000 words! Yes! *does a happy dance* Well, see ya later!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: I did this

**Man, I haven't felt this much inspiration for a story in a LONG time. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Well, here we go!  
>Chapter 3: I did this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Int. Great hall-day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A noisy din of protesting voices lead to... Stoick, glowering in the firelight, surrounded by his men.<em> **

Hiccup, Astrid and all the dragons flinched when they saw the metal dragon pinned on a sword. The sight just wasn't pleasant to them.

**Stoick  
><strong>

_Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we can be rid of them! _

"Or you could, I don't know, move somewhere else?" hope put in, smirking when she got only a huff(and a rude gesture) in reply.

_If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find a new home. _

"How? The thing looks ancient!" Hiccup whispered to Astrid. She nodded and added "Don't forget the queen. I doubt she'd leave so willingly" unbeknownst to them, Fishlegs was listen to their conversation yet again. He was very confused.

_"It almost sounds like they've been there- no that's impossible" _he thought _"We would have seen the ship leave if they had"_

**_He sinks the blade into... a large nautical map, spread out on the table. The blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons._  
>Stoick<br>(decidedly)  
><strong>

_One more search. Before the ice sets in.  
><em>

**Viking  
><strong>

_But those ships never come back! _

"Gee, I wonder why that is?" Astrid muttered, earning a laugh out of Hiccup and confused looks from everybody else.

**Stoick**

_We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?  
><em>

**_Stoick throws his fist into the air. No one follows. The crowd shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._ **

The dragons laugh(or rather, their version of a laugh) at how cowardly the vikings are. Hiccup and Astrid are laughing with them, much to the village's surprise and annoyance.

**Viking  
>(feeble)<br>**

_Today's not good for me.  
><em>

**Viking #2  
>(Equally feeble)<br>**

_I've got to do my axe returns. _

"COWARDS!" Astrid yelled before she and Hiccup burst into giddy laughter. The vikings were a little embarrassed at being told off by the girl, but hid it quite well.

**Stoick **

_Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup. _

"I'm 14; not 5!" Hiccup yelled "I don't need to be looked after!"

"Ya kinda do, lad" Gobber said "We don't want something to happen to ya" Hiccup spun around, his rage grabbing hold.

"Oh, I'm sure there are many vikings here who feel differently. The only reason they haven't tried to kill me is because their afraid my dad!" He screeched. Stoick's eyes widened. Was this true? He tried to speak, but Hiccup cut him off.

"Just play the movie" he called to hope, who happy to do so; the fight scene wasn't scheduled til later.

**_Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._  
>Phlegma the<strong> **fierce**

_To the ships!  
><em>

**Spitelout  
><strong>

_I'm with you, Stoick!  
><em>

**Stoick  
><strong>**(dry)  
><strong>

_That's more like it. _

"Gee, I feel so loved" Hiccup stated,frowning. Astrid wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You ARE loved" she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her.

**_The vikings head out the door, leaving Stoick and Gobber alone._  
><strong>**Gobber  
><strong>

_I'll pack my undies. _

"Yuck. Nice mental image, there, Gobber" hope said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

**Stoick  
><strong>

_No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... What could possibly go wrong? _

"HEY!" Hiccup yelled, feeling very offended. Gobber shrugged.

"Oh, I was only teasin'. I know your good at blacksmithing" he said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**_Stoick sinks onto the bench next to Gobber, feeling burdened._  
><strong>**Stoick  
><strong>

_What am I going to do with him, Gobber?  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_Put him training with the others. _

"Or just let me work the forge? You know what? Here's a crazy idea; how about you let me decide?" Hiccup didn't get an answer, only surprised looks. He merely glared at them all.

**Stoick  
><strong>

_No, I'm serious.  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_So am I.  
><em>

**_Stoick turns to him, glaring._  
><strong>**Stoick  
><strong>

_He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage.  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_Oh, you don't know that.  
><em>

**Stoick  
><strong>

_I do know that, actually.  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_No, you don't.  
><em>

**Stoick  
><strong>

_Yes, I do.  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_No, you don't!  
><em>

**Stoick  
><strong>

_Listen! Ever since Hiccup could crawl, he's been... Different. _

"And that's a problem because...?" hope questioned, mostly to herself. **(AN: There is nothing wrong with being different) **

_He doesn't listen. _

"And you do?" Hiccup asked in mock surprise. He already knew the answer.

**Stoick (CONT'D) **

_Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes off hunting for... Trolls. _

"One time! I did it one time and you just won't let it go! Besides, I was five and Gobber had told me they were real!" Hiccup exclaimed.

**Gobber  
><strong>**(defensive)  
><strong>

_Trolls exist! They steal your socks.  
><em>

**(darkly)**

_But only the left ones. What's with that?_

"See?" Hiccup pointed at his mentor "He told me that before we left and I wanted to see if he was right!"

**Stoick  
><strong>

_When I was a boy...  
><em>

**Gobber  
><strong>

_Oh here we go. _

"My thoughts exactly" Hiccup grumbled. Astrid nodded, not really interested in what screen-Stoick was going to say.

**Stoick  
><strong>

_My father told me to hit my head against a rock and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. _

"Really? I respect my father and all, but if he told me to whack my head against a rock, I'd probably tell him no" a female voice called out from the shadows. The vikings all jumped; they didn't recognize that voice.

_And do you know what happened? _

"You got a headache?" Hiccup and the voice said at once, causing the former to blink in surprise and the latter to chuckle. They thought alike!

**Gobber  
><strong>

_You got a headache. _

And Gobber did too!

**Stoick  
><strong>

_That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains..._

"Nope!" hope yelled.

_Level forest, _

"Only dragons!" Hiccup added. The vikings blinked. He thought so little of them to say that dragons were stronger?

_Tame seas! _

"Not a chance!" The voice called out. That blasted voice was worse! Who was she, anyway?

_Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.  
><em>

**(Beat)  
><strong>

_Hiccup is not that boy. _

"And I/he never will be!" Hiccup, Astrid, hope and the voice all yelled at once.

**Gobber  
><strong>

_You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.  
><em>

**(Beat)  
><strong>

_Look, I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't be around to protect him forever. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. _

"Probably? Oh please, definitely" Astrid snickered. Hiccup huffed and pouted.

**_On Stoick's face, as Gobber's words hit their mark._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Ext. Woods-Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>On an open notebook; a drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peers over a gorge expectantly. Nothing. He adds another X to the map, then scratches his pencil across the page in frustration. He snaps the book shut and pockets it.<em> **

"Now what did that poor book ever do to you?" Astrid teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but he smiled at her.

**Hiccup  
><strong>

_Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knives or their mugs. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.  
><em>

**_Hiccup whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps, hitting him in the face._ **

"Ouch" Hiccup stated in a dead pan tone. Astrid laughed.

**_He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth._ **

Everyone gulped, with the exception of Hiccup.

**_He follows it to a downed, black dragon, it's body and tail trapped within the bola. It appears to be dead._ **

Hiccup cringed. It pains him to know that he did that to Toothless just to please a man who didn't even care about him. Meanwhile, the girl of shadows cringed as well, staring forlornly at Toothless's fake tail.

**_Hiccup approaches, beaming._  
><strong>**Hiccup  
><strong>**(In shock)  
><strong>

_Oh wow. I did it. This solves everything.  
><em>

**(Elated)  
><strong>

_Yes!  
><em>

**_He strikes a victory pose, placing his foot on the fallen Night Fury._  
><strong>**Hiccup  
><strong>

_I have brought down this mighty beast! _

"Oh, Hiccup..." the girl of shadows said, shaking her head and chuckling. Night Furies are proud creatures, so Toothless will not play nicely if he doesn't want to.

_**It suddenly** **shifts.**_  
><strong>Hiccup<br>**

_Whoa! _

Hiccup laughed, earning him several concerned looks.  
>"Useless reptile" The voice chortled. Toothless huffed. The girl was far too much like his rider for her own good... Her scent was like his, too...<p>

**_Hiccup springs back in terror. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, he finds the Night Fury's staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn to the unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon tangled in the bola, Hiccup jabs with the dagger, faking bravado._  
><strong>**Hiccup  
><strong>

_I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. _

Hiccup, Toothless and the girl of shadows all whimpered at the mere THOUGHT of it.

_I'm a viking. _

"No I'm not" Hiccup breathed.

_I am a VIKING! _

"No I'm not!" Hiccup yelled, ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's faces. He didn't care what they thought anymore.

**_Hiccup lifts the dagger, determined to prove his vikingness. The dragon's labored breathing shatters Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes it's eyes and lowers it's head, accepting it's fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... Fighting himself..._ **

"Come on; kill it!" Stoick says. Hiccup nearly exploded, but held back. The fight would begin soon, he knew.

**_...Until he finally lowers his weapon with a frustrated sigh. He stares at the dragons chaffed rope wounds._  
>Hiccup<br>(muttered, ashamed)  
><strong>

_I did this. _

"I'm so sorry, bud" Hiccup whispered, a few tears welling up in his eyes. Toothless crooned sadly, wanting to comfort his rider.

**_Hiccup turns to leave, but pauses. He glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup grumbles, looking over his shoulder to see if anybody was watching. No one is there. He hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes shoot open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the ropes. As the last rope falls, the Night Fury pounces, pinning Hiccup to the ground. He's trapped, paralyzed._  
><strong>

Gobber and Stoick both resembled sheets.

**_Hiccup opens his eyes to see the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense and profound. The dragon takes a deep breath, as though ready to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead._ **

"That hurt, bud" Hiccup said to his dragon.

**_It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through a canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees and faints._ **

For a moment there was an eerie silence as the screen fades to black. Then...

"WHY DID YOU LET THAT BEAST GO, SON?! IT'S A VILE MONSTER THAT NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup seemed to grow taller in his rage. NO ONE insulted his dragon and got away with it.

"DON'T YOU_ DARE_ CALL TOOTHLESS A MONSTER! HE ACTUALLY _CARES _ ABOUT ME, UNLIKE SOMEONE I COULD MENTION! YOU VIKINGS ARE THE REAL MONSTERS, NOT THE DRAGONS!" he screeched. Stoick fumed, stalking up to his son and smacking him, _hard_. Hiccup passed out from the blinding pain, landing in his seat.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, horrified.

"Father!" The voice screamed in equal horror. Toothless snarled and pounced on Stoick. He was quickly joined by another, smaller Night Fury. It was black scaled with green(left) and blue(right) eyes.

"NIGHTSHADE! STOP, HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" the girl yelled. She ran forward, desperately trying to tug her dragon away from the chief. The girl looked to be 15, with long,shaggy brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and mismatched green(left) and blue(right) eyes. she was dressed in a dark flight suit **(AN: Like Hiccup's in the second movie, only more feminine) **with the painting of a dragon on her left shoulder.

"TOOTHLESS! BAD DRAGON!" Astrid yelled, attempting to pull Toothless away as well. Her mother stood up.

"Astrid, get away from that beast" she yelled. Astrid glared at her.

"No! Hiccup is right; the dragons are not monsters!" she screeched. Suddenly hope appeared.

"Alright, Toothless, get off of Stoick. I know he hurt Hiccup, but Val is right. He's not worth it" hope said. Toothless got off the disgruntled chief and went to wake up his rider.

"Get off, Nightshade" the girl said. The Night Fury obeyed, hopping off Stoick and nudges her own rider.

"Alrighty then" hope smiled "Now everyone, this is Valhallarama Kari Haddock. She is from the future-"she lowered her voice "for you guys, anyway- and she will be watching the movie with the rest of you. Treat her nicely"

"Haddock? Does that mean she's my child?" Stoick asked. Valhallarama scoffed.

"Actually, I'm chief Hiccup and Astrid's daughter" she responded. Hiccup could apparently hear her, for he jerked awake.

"Wait; what?!" he said, blushing. Astrid did then same as Snotlout sneered.

"Why would my Astrid have a child with that traitorous fishbone?" at his words, Val tensed, turning her head very slowly towards the big bully.

"What did ye call my father?" she questioned, her rage growing with each second.

"I called him a traitorous fishbone-!" at that moment, Val jumped on him, punching his face repeatedly. Hiccup stood.

"Valhallarama, get off of him" he said. Val stopped punching Snotlout and got off.

"Yes, father" she said, then growled at Snotlout, "Ye got_ lucky_" with that, she went into the dragon area, where three human seats had just appeared. Hiccup and Astrid followed her. Another Night Fury was waiting patiently for Astrid. It had midnight blue scales and bright blue eyes. Astrid stifled a gasp; the dragon's eyes perfectly matched her own! Hiccup noticed this and gently took Astrid's hand, placing it on the dragon's snout. The vikings watched on in fury, but also with an unspoken awe. The dragon nudged Astrid's side with a little coo.

"She bonded to ye instantly" Val said in surprise. Astrid smiled, scratching behind the Night Fury's earplates.

"I'll call her... Midnight" she said. With that, the three dragon riders sat down to watch the next scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun. Remember, Midnight belongs to Enchantress99. With that, I'll see ya later!<strong>


End file.
